poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles
The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to The Incredibles. Summary With the entire world at stake, The Data Squad Rangers along with Android 17 and 18 must join forces with Unikitty, her friends, the Incredibles and Frozone to stop Dr. Eggman's evil plan. Plot Robbie's next Karate Lesson/Meeting with Unikitty and her friends One day at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students his next karate lesson. Just then, Princess Unikitty, her brother, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard payed their friends a visit. Mirage keeps an eye on the Data Squad Rangers/Contacting the other heroes As for Mirage, She was keeping an eye on Robbie and his friends. So, She contacted the Z-Fighters and the other heroes for help. Dr. Eggman's new evil plan/Building an Omnidroid of his own Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman came up with a new evil plan by creating his own Omnidroid. Invitations for a Cruise to the Bahamas/Meeting the Parrs and Lucius Best Then, Robbie and his friends have received some invitations to go on a cruise to the Bahamas. The whole family were going to be there as well as Sunburst's mother, Stellar Rose and Starlight Glimmer's father, Fire Light. Just as they waited for their cruise boat, Robbie and his friends met with Bob and Helen Parr along with their kids, Violet, Dash and Jack-Jack. And Bob's best friend, Lucius Best. No ordinary family vacation/Mirage undercover as the ship's captain So, Everyone went onboard the cruise ship. Little did Robbie and his friends realized, This was no ordinary family vacation as Mirage goes undercover as the ship's captain. Twilight and her friends spend sometime with their families/Aquatinting the Parrs As they enjoyed the cruise, ???. Mirage summons Robbie and his friends/An assignment acquiring their help ???, ???. The Incredibles and Frozone joined in/Communicating with Androids 17 and 18 ???, ???. Gathering help from Goku and the Z-Fighters/Some fighters out of retirements ???, ???. Some old friends revived by some Dragon Balls/A plan acquiring teamwork ???, ???. Egg Pawns attacking the Cruise Ship/Ransik gathered all civilians to safety ???, ???. The Rangers take action/The Z-Fighter, The Incredibles and Frozone joined in ???, ???. Androids 17 and 18 saved Robbie, Serena's life/Being Ranger Material ???, ???. Mirage met with Palutena and Pit/Showing them the Onyx and Navy Morphers ???, ???. Bestowing the Morphers to 17 and 18/Welcoming two new teammates ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. ???/??? ???, ???. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Heroes The Incredibles Mentor *Ransik *Lady Palutena *Pit Allies *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Mirage *Rick Dicker *Edna Mode *Goku *Gohan *Goten *Chi-Chi *Vegeta *Trunks *Bulma *Krillin *Piccolo *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Puar *Master Roshi *Jaco *Lord Beerus *Whis *Korin *Yajirobe *Dende *Mr. Popo *Videl *Pan *Marron *King Kai *King Yemma *Android 16 *Hercule *Bee *Supreme Kai *Old Kai Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown *Brock Civilians *Principal Celestia *Ransik *Vice Principal Luna *John Smith *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Sandbar *Galius *Silver Stream *Ocelius *Yona *Smolder Trivia *Android 17 and 18 will make their debut as the Onyx and Navy Data Squad Rangers. Transcript *The Ultimate Hero Alliance, Data Squad meets the Incredibles Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes